Eastern Lands
The Eastern Lands are a continent far east of Morytania. The westernmost part of the Eastern Lands are the Wushanko Isles archipelago. The lands are noted by "western" explorers to contain many exotic items and people. Ak-Haranu, Necrovarus, San Fan, and Shanomi are known to come from there. According to Trang and Mauritzio, the Eastern Lands are also home to the endangered black rhino and white rhino. In the real world, these animals are native to Africa and are also endangered. Description Very little is known of the Eastern Lands, and the information that is known varies in nature. Only a handful of characters mention it, leading some to question its very existence. However, it seems that it will be based on medieval Asia. According to the Mysterious Old Man, the people of the Eastern Lands are famed for their complex toys and puzzles. While exploring it, the Mysterious Old Man happened to find a strange box, which he kept with him. He soon discovered, though, that it magically multiplied constantly, so now he gives them away. The ghosts of Port Phasmatys are known to trade with the Eastern Lands, although their trade has diminished greatly since their town was conquered by Necrovarus, who is said to have been born there. Ak-Haranu, a trader found in the port's docks, also claims to have come from the Eastern Lands. Ak-Haranu appears to wield a katana. Kamfreena, located in the top of the Warriors' Guild, says that Harrallak Menarous, the owner of the guild, went on an expedition to the Far Eastern Lands and brought along with him the Cyclopes, often killed for the Dragon defender. The Old crone, in her house between the Slayer tower and Fenkenstrain's castle, says: "I cannot read the strange letters of the Eastern Lands." It seems that, like real-world Asia, cultures in the Eastern Lands have different writing systems than the west. A notebook found in Movario's lair refers directly to The Dragonkin, after calling them evil spirits of the east, it is possible that he is referring to the Eastern Lands as the primary residence of The Dragonkin. It also ties in the finding of the dragon metal, which origins are still unknown as being a product of the Dragonkin, which may mean that dragon ore or the materials used in the synthetic creation of dragon metal can be found in the Eastern Lands. The same notebook seems to document Movario's attempts to synthesise a form of dragon metal. This information is found in Research Notes that you scavenge from Movario's Lair during While Guthix Sleeps. In an issue of Postbag from the Hedge, Reldo of Varrock expresses his beliefs that the Eastern Lands are a myth. Many far-fetched tales surround them, leading him to believe they are merely the subject of children's tales. One text on the Eastern Lands describes 'Grate fiery beastes enwrapt in poisons' and 'one-legged, one-eyed men of lymestone.' This leads him to believe that, if they are real, they are very far from Morytania, far beyond Dragontooth Island. On 15 June 2011, Jagex released a series of promotions where players in certain countries would receive an exclusive bonus in-game katana after purchasing and activating a 90 day membership card. Its examine text claims the katana is from the Eastern Lands. On 28 June 2011, the Members Loyalty Programme was added to the game. Players earn points for buying membership. A character in-game was added to give the rewards that could be bought by players. This character's name is Xuan. His name's origin is Chinese, and since the Eastern lands share similarities with Asia, he is possibly from the Eastern Lands. Players can obtain two different sets of Asian-style clothing from him, the Japanese-styled Eastern outfit and the Chinese styled Cheongsam/Changsan outfits. Also, when Xuan is asked about auras, he explains that auras are carved from the bones of magical beasts in foreign lands by the age-worn hands of mystics. This may be another reference to the Eastern Lands, because ancient Chinese medicines used rare animal bones to supposedly cure and strengthen people. Xenia also speaks of the Eastern lands in the Legend's Guild after numerous talks with her, Ozan, Ariane, and Sir Owen. The others ask her to tell her when she brings it up during one of the tales, but says that she might say later, and she cannot talk about some of it because of an oath. In Runescape's 10th Anniversary Holiday Items Guide, the Eastern Lands were mentioned: "In an effort to get people dancing in the streets, Party Pete has filled the balloons with candles and cake to celebrate RuneScape's ten years. It has been said that the sounds of balloon-popping echoes as far as the Deep Wilderness, Ape Atoll and the Eastern Lands". On 28 February 2012, the Squeal of Fortune was added to the game. One of the rewards you could win from the Squeal of Fortune is Auspicious Katana, which examine text states that it originates from the Eastern Lands. On 1 April 2012, Jagex again hinted towards the Eastern Lands in the news update P-Hat Palooza! with the quote: "It doesn’t stop here, though: we’ve a range of new p-hats in the works, including the Wasabi-P-Hat, for those looking for a spicy taste of the Eastern Lands...". Although the Wasabi-P-hat was intended as an April Fools joke we can not be certain that the Eastern Lands are yet in development. The Quick-Fire Crossbow released on 17 July 2012 in Solomon's general store appears to be imported from the Eastern lands. The Panda Outfit, also from Solomon's general store, additionally appears to be from the Eastern Lands. Known Inhabitants *Ak-Haranu *San Fan (Formerly) *Assassin (Possibly) *Shanomi (Formerly) *Kamfreena (Formerly) *Necrovarus (Deceased) *Xuan (Possibly) Development }} In July 2010, on Jagex's Youtube channel (thejagexchannel), Mod Ajd admitted that the Eastern Lands were being worked on. Here are the quotations of the question and answer: References Category:Locations